Dads of Marmora
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Keith trains too hard and passes out on the training deck. Antok finds and brings him to the Blade's room and Thace and Ulaz decide to make Keith their kit.


Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender.

"Dads of Marmora"

Keith was sitting on the sidelines of the training deck, intending on sharpening his bayard. He had been on the training deck since that morning. He had trained with both of his blades (individually and together) against the gladiator and drones and just going over movements (not against any opponent). He didn't stop for long. He also hadn't eaten or drank much. So, when he stopped to sharpen his sword, he passed out, slumped against the wall.

%%%

Lance was laying on the couch, watching Pidge fiddle with another drone she had confiscated from a Galra ship. She was calling it Rover 2.0. Shiro walked in the lounge and looked around. "Has anyone seen Keith today?"

"I haven't," Lance answered.

"Me either," Pidge said.

"Could you look on the training deck, Lance? Pidge, check the hangars. He may have gone to visit Red. I'm going to check with The Blade of Marmora. Maybe he's with them."

The three Paladins split up to check the designated places. Once Shiro asked about Keith's whereabouts, the four Galra joined the search as well. Lance entered the training deck and was shocked to see Keith slumped against the wall. He rushed up to him and checked for a pulse. It was relatively strong. 'Did he just fall asleep?' Lance thought. He shook his head, answering his own question. Keith wouldn't fall asleep with his bayard out. He picked up the Red Paladin, surprised at how light he was. He expected someone like Keith to have a lot of muscle mass, but Lance could easily carry the other teen. He maneuvered Keith in his arms, so he could also pick up the bayard. It wasn't easy, so when someone else entered the training deck, Lance was grateful. Gratefulness turned to hesitation when he realized just who had entered the room. Lance couldn't remember the big Galra's name, but he didn't talk much nor did he remove his mask. Why couldn't it had been Ulaz or better yet Shiro? Lance sighed. "Could you help me, please?" The big Galra walked over and pulled Keith into his arms, leaving the bayard with Lance. "I was going to put him in his room."

"No. We will watch over him in our room." With that said, the big Galra carried the unconscious Paladin to the room the Blade of Marmora shared. When Antok entered the room carrying Keith, the other three members noticed. Antok laid the youngest Blade on the couch in their room.

Ulaz came over and checked Keith out. "He seems to have been training too much. He has passed out from lack of food and drink."

Thace growled. "He's just a kit. Why does he push himself like that?"

"He was like that during his trials and during the mission shortly after that," Kolivan pointed out.

Keith started moving. He slowly opened his eyes. "W-why am I here? I was on the training deck."

"You passed out on the training deck. The Blue Paladin found you and was trying to bring you to your room. I came by and brought you here," Antok explained.

"You train too much, kit," Thace growled. "You need to take care of yourself."

"I'm fine." Keith stood up and moved towards the door, only to have his path blocked by Antok.

"You are not leaving."

"What? Why?"

"I do not wish to have to bring you back here after having found you passed out again."

"Then, don't," Keith snapped. He realized he may have gone too far when Thace growled loudly at him. Keith paused and turned towards him. The sight of a growling older Galra caused Keith to shrink back and whimper.

Ulaz noticed Keith's reaction was that of a Galran kit. He put a hand on Thace's arm, which stopped him from growling. Ulaz whispered in Thace's ear. "Stop. You are scaring him."

"He needs to learn his limits and to listen to us," Thace half-growled. Keith whimpered again but softly.

Kolivan joined the whispered conversation. "Do you intend to claim him as your kit?"

"If I may, Leader," Thace whispered back.

"Does your mate agree?"

Ulaz nodded. "I do."

"Then proceed."

Thace and Ulaz approached Keith, which put the Paladin on edge. "What's going on?"

Thace placed his left hand on Keith's right shoulder, and Ulaz placed his right hand on Keith's left shoulder. "Keith, you are a kit alone in the universe. We as Galra recognize you as a kit in need. As a mated pair, Ulaz and I are willing to accept you as our kit. Do you accept?"

"I don't understand. I am an adult. I don't need anyone."

"Maybe by human standards but by Galran standards you are a kit. Kits still need guidance," Kolivan responded.

Keith felt his face heat up. Why were they treating him like a child? He didn't need someone to look after him...did he? Keith looked at Thace and Ulaz, who were still holding his shoulders. He had vague memories of his dad but didn't remember his mom at all. Maybe it would be nice to have parents. He brought his hands up and placed them on top of the hands on his shoulders. "I accept."

Smiling, Thace and Ulaz wrapped their arms around their kit. Thace started purring softly, and Ulaz nuzzled Keith's hair. Keith relaxed in his dads' embrace. He found it comforting. "Don't fall asleep, kit. You will need to at least have a drink since you are dehydrated."

"But this is comfortable," Keith mumbled.

"I know, kit." Ulaz withdrew from Keith and retrieved a water pouch. He gave it to Keith.

"Thanks," Keith said. He drank the water, listening to Thace purring. Maybe having someone to look after him wasn't such a bad idea.

Fin


End file.
